


sonic kill mineta

by soic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	sonic kill mineta

sonic see mineta walking in green hill zone sonic then said to mineta what the fuck you doing here shit grape sonic spindash into mineta killing him


End file.
